The Unexpected Ways of Fate
by PurpleGummiBear3
Summary: Summary: Tamaki is in an accident. Bed-ridden, he isn't waking up. How will Haruhi react? Might be a little OOC…. I'm not sure. I apologize if it is. Slight Tamaki x Haruhi.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

**Tamaki is in an accident. Bed-ridden, he isn't waking up. How will Haruhi react? Might be a little OOC…. I'm not sure. I apologize if it is. Slight Tamaki x Haruhi.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Haruhi rushes by the crowd of bustling nurses and doctors. Her heart is pounding out of her chest, sweat dripping down her face. She just ran 6 blocks to get to the local Ootori hospital.

It's not true! It's not true! It's not true! It can't be. He was just yelling about his crazy new theme for the host club tomorrow. Now he's...

_No!_ Haruhi thinks to herself. _NO! _Shaking her head, she speeds up and keeps running. With blurry eyes she thinks back to the events that occurred in the past 30 minutes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**30 Minutes Before**

Haruhi sighs. "Geez I never thought I'd get out of there." Blowing her bangs out her face she continued on the path home. Tamaki had just deafened all the members of the host club trying to get the Shadow King to change his opinion. Bold move. A stupid one too.

A faint smile graces her lips and she remembers the Host Club King's whining echo in her ears.

"_But Kyoya!" Tamaki whines. "It's not complete without the fog machine!"_

"_The answer is still no, Tamaki." Kyoya says calmly, pushing his glasses up. "I am not polluting the music room with pointless fog which will take hours to air out. Out of the question." _

"_You can't have a music performance without fog!" Tamaki cries. "How is Hikaru supposed to do his big solo without fog surrounding the stage."_

"_What I never agreed to that?!" Hikaru yelps._

"_Yeah boss! Who said anything about singing?" Kaoru chimes. Ignoring them, Tamaki continues to rant._

"_What kind of monsters would we be to deny those lovely ladies the special effects they deserve? EVERY MUSICAL CONCERT HAS FOG!" Tamaki says dramatically._

"_Technically, no." Kyoya says his glasses glinting in the sun. He looks up from his clipboard. "That's not true Tamaki. Did you or did you not just accompany me to an orchestra?"_

"_Yes." Tamaki pouts._

"_And was there any fog?" Kyoya inquires._

"_..."_

"_I shall say no more." Kyoya returns to scribbling notes on his clipboard. Tamaki continues to protest and Kyoya continues to rebuttal. The Twins and Honey occasionally chime in. Haruhi sighs and looks out the window. _

_The horizon is a golden yellow as the sun is beginning to set. If things continue the way they are She'll never make it to the supermarket and back before Ranka's finishes his shift at the bar. Doing the only thing she can think of the get out of Music Room 3, Haruhi intervenes._

"_Senpai, I don't think I want a fog machine." Haruhi says. The argument stops and Tamaki looks over to his 'precious daughter'. _

"_Why not dear Haruhi?" Tamaki says using his 'fatherly' voice._

"_Well this room is pretty small compared to the stadiums where most concerts are held. I think it'd be illogical to harbor smoke in this small of an area. Don't you Senpai?" Haruhi asks innocently. _

_Tamaki flinches. "R-right you are Haruhi! Look at my smart daughter! Words cannot describe how-" _

"_Yeah okay Senpai I got it, see you tomorrow!" Haruhi interrupts Tamaki and heads out the door._

Silly. Part of Haruhi wonders what the infamous Host King will have in store for them tomorrow. Another part of her dreads it.

Walking back from the supermarket, her phone, given to her by Hikaru and Kaoru, starts ringing. Pulling it out she reads the caller ID. Kyoya Ootori.

That's weird. He's never called her before. Usually he just calls Ranka. Haruhi flips the cell phone open and presses it against her ear.

"Hello? Kyoya-senpai?" She asks.

"Haruhi you need to come quickly." Kyoya says through the phone. Haruhi stops walking, abruptly. She's never heard Kyoya's voice like this. It seems like a mix of worry and distress. Usually the Shadow King never lets his emotions show.

"What happened?" Haruhi asks urgently.

"It's Tamaki." Kyoya replies. Haruhi's breath hitches. "We were just walking and the truck… it came out of nowhere." Haruhi gasps. She starts running as she approaches the steps to her home.

"Where are you?" She asks into the phone.

"The Ootori hospital, the one near the school." Kyoya states.

"I'll be right over." Haruhi says as she unlocks the door and carelessly tosses the bags inside. She slams the door shut and starts running towards the hospital.

"Okay." Kyoya replies.

"Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi says desperately. "Don't let him die." She whispers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her footsteps echo loudly in the halls of the hospital. She enters the wing where Kyoya told her Tamaki was. She runs past the multiple doors to the many rooms, until she spies the familiar figures of the host club sitting in one of the rooms, but… one's missing. The fun, overjoyed and over-excited blond Host King.

Haruhi bursts through the door, out of breath. Hikaru sits with his head in his hands. Kaoru is staring out the window, grimness displayed on his features. Honey grasps on to Usa-chan, fat tears rolling down his face as he sits in Mori's lap. Kyoya's face is blank of emotion.

When Haruhi enters he turns his attention to her.

"Haruhi." Kyoya says. Still panting, Haruhi says,

"Where...is he?"

"They just took him to the operating room. We have to wait." Kyoya explains. Haruhi nods, swallowing. Her vision blurry, tears threaten to spill from her eyes. She sits down next to Mori and Honey, bringing her knees to her chest.

She suddenly feels a hand on top of hers. She glances up to see Mori's grim face staring blankly ahead. She squeezes his hand back and rests her cheek on her knees.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hours pass and Tamaki's still in surgery. Ranka joins them as soon as he finishes his work. He comes and sits silently next to his daughter who is still in the fetal position with her eyes closed.

The clock keeps ticking and silence ensues. Finally the doctor comes in and advises them to go home and get some rest.

"So far he's stable, but there's still ways to go. You all should get some rest while you can. I promise we will contact you as soon as there is any changes." The doctor says.

Reluctance fills the air as all of the members of the host club don't want to leave and miss any news about Tamaki. Finally, Mori picks up the sleeping Honey and carries him out of the room to take him home.

After a while, the twins also head home when Kaoru starts to nod off. Ranka gently pulls on Haruhi's arm.

"It's time to go home Haruhi." Ranks says softly. Haruhi's head snaps up.

"No." She says.

"Haruhi-" Ranka sighs.

"No." Haruhi repeats, more firmly. "I'm not leaving."

"Go home Haruhi." Kyoya says. Both Ranka and Haruhi turn to him. "I promise you will be the first one I call if anything happens. Go home and sleep."

Slowly Haruhi gets up and Ranka leads her out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haruhi bursts through the hospital doors for the second time and races to Tamaki's room with Ranka hot on her heels. Kyoya just called her. Tamaki's out of surgery.

When she runs in, the rest of the host club members are there accompanied by some of their parents. Kyoya's father and sister are speaking with the lead surgeon of Tamaki's team. Hikaru and Kaoru's mother is sitting with her sons in the chairs.

Honey's mother sits with Mori's mother as Honey grasps the side of Tamaki's bed, Mori standing over him. They're all here. Everyone who is very close to the energetic, young boy. Tamaki's father is listening to the exchange between Kyoya's father and the surgeon, lines of worry creasing his face.

"Why isn't he waking up?!" Tamaki's father roars.

"Please calm down sir, we just have to wait a little longer. This kind of reaction is normal after brain surgery." The surgeon replies. Haruhi feels her heart stop in her chest. Brain surgery?

She runs up to Tamaki's bed-side.

"Tamaki?" She asks hopefully. No response. She turns to Kyoya.

"He had a massive head trauma and 3 broken ribs. His lower leg was crushed into dust." Kyoya says sadly.

"What hit him?! A train?!" Haruhi cries.

"No-" Kyoya starts.

"A truck." Hikaru says, not making eye contact. "We were coming over to your house to decide if we should have colored lights brought into the host club. Tamaki left his supplies list at school so he went back to get it. When he was walking across the street, the truck….. it came out of nowhere."

His eyes fall to his shoes as silent tears stream down his face.

Haruhi's eyes reflect despair. "Tamaki-senpai," She says grasping his hand. "Come on, wake up." The room is silent. "Please? Senpai! Please wake up" Her voice is cracking.

"Haru-chan…" Honey whimpers.

"Tamaki-senpai… come on. This is the part where you wake up and laugh at us for being so worried. This is the part where you wake up and try to persuade Kyoya-senpai into getting that fog machine you want. This is the part where you beg me to go get you an ice cream cone. It's all mapped out. This is NOT the part where you don't wake up! THIS IS NOT THE PART WHERE YOU DIE ON ME! TAMAKI-SENPAI WAKE UP!" Haruhi's screaming by now, tears cascading down her face, no longer able to be held back.

"WAKE UP SENPAI! WAKE-" Kyoya pulls Haruhi into a tight embrace as heavy sobs wrack her thin frame.

"It's okay, stop crying." Kyoya soothes Haruhi. "He'll be fine. That idiot doesn't even know how to die. He'll be okay." It sounds as if he's trying to convince himself of these words he's saying, as much as he's trying to convince Haruhi.

By now, there isn't a dry eye in the room. Honey is crying his eyes out on the shoulder of Mori who has tears rolling down his cheeks as well. Hikaru and Kaoru are at the foot of Tamaki's bed as they clutch each other and sniffle.

The adults in the room are sullen, tear tracks leaving marks in the womens' (and Ranka's) makeup, and the sun glints off the tears in the corner of the mens' eyes, as they try to stay strong.

The tube down Tamaki's throat keeps his chest rising and falling at a steady rhythm. The truck…. it came out of nowhere.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Haruhi sat up in her bed, a sheen of sweat glazing her forehead. She can't sleep. She hasn't been able to since the accident. School has been...awful. All the color has seemed to have left the world.

Homework piles up and she can't stop her thoughts from straying. But she needs to stop them. She needs to focus and keep her honor's spot. She needs him to wake up.

Haruhi glances at her clock. It's a Saturday today… and it's time to go to the hospital. Everyday she goes there. Everyday there's no change, the doctors tell her the same robotic line 'It's too soon to tell'. The bags under her eyes are more prominent and her friends' demeanors are no better.

There hasn't been a host club meeting since that day. It's not right. If he's not there how are they supposed to hold the club? _His_ club. It is his club no matter what he says. He got Kyoya and the twins to break out of their shells, he got Honey and Mori to be themselves. He's the one who dragged Haruhi in.

The letters of sympathy from all their guests have gone unchecked. There's only one thing that's been altered in the host club files. Kyoya placed an order for a fog machine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"He...woke up.." Kyoya said.

"If that's so, why do you sound so reluctant?" Haruhi questioned. Kyoya sighed.

"He hasn't responded to the doctor's tests… and that could mean -"

"Stop. I know what that means Kyoya-senpai. But I don't believe that's true." Haruhi said forcefully. Kyoya sighed...again.

"Haruhi-"

"Let me see him." Haruhi looked Kyoya in the eyes. "Let me see him Kyoya-senpai. I'm not going to break down, I'm not fragile. Let. Me. See. Him,"

Kyoya blinked and slowly stepped aside to let Haruhi into Tamaki's room. She walked in and was greeted with a sight she never wanted to see. Tamaki lay still on the bed, surrounded by doctors and nurses. His usually bright skin was a pale, sickly color.

"Push 20 cc's and we'll try again later.. yes.. okay.." The doctors and nurses were messing with the tubes that punctured Tamaki's arms. Haruhi silently sat down in a chair next to Tamaki's bed and held his hand.

Today, there were no tears. Today, she wasn't shaking or sobbing. Because today, Tamaki would wake up. He would re-enter the world of the living, and be his usual obnoxious self from now 'till forever. Haruhi will go to hell and back to ensure this.

Although, this pretty much feels like hell. It's time to go back.

"Wake him up," Haruhi said. All motion in the room ceased.

"Miss Fujioka-" The doctor began.

"No, wake him up." Haruhi said, emotionless.

"Miss, he didn't respond to anything when we first reversed the morphine." One of the nurses said. Haruhi's eyes narrowed.

"How long ago did you do this?" She asked.

"About 5 hours," The doctor replied.

"Wake him up." Haruhi repeated. "It's been long enough."

"But when he didn't respond, it's because he wasn't -"

"Ready," Haruhi finished. "He wasn't ready the first time, but now he is. He's ready now, and he will respond because we're all here." The doctors and nurses looked at her.

"All of us.. the Host Club. We're here. 5 hours ago we weren't." Haruhi continued. Kyoya motioned for the rest of the club to come in. "And he _will_ respond because there is nothing Tamaki-senpai holds higher than his family. And we are his family. Wake him up,"

The doctors and nurses seemed unsure.

"Do as she says." Kyoya commanded. With that, the medication flowing into Tamaki's veins was cut off and they began to rise Tamaki from anesthesia. All in the room held their breath as they waited for Tamaki to wake up.

Slowly, slowly, Tamaki's eyelids began to flutter. Haruhi's grip on his hand tightened as she silently pleaded. His eyes blearily opened and the doctor's shined a light in his eyes, checking for brain function.

"Mr. Suoh? Can you hear me?" The doctor asked. Tamaki didn't respond, his eyelids still drooping. "Can you follow the light with your eyes?" The doctor asked as he moved his light back and forth slowly. This time, Tamaki's eyes tracked the small light.

"That's good, it means there's still brain function." One of the nurses commented to the waiting crowd.

"It's not as if he had much of one to begin with." Kyoya said. The other members of the host club brightened at this, glad that he was able to joke again -albeit a bit darkly, but that's how Kyoya is. This means things couldn't be so bad.. right?

"Senpai?" Haruhi croaked, leaning forwards. After a pause she felt a slight squeeze coming from Tamaki's hand. She stared down at it then whipped her head back up to look at him. The host club caught this and let out the breaths that cleared the lumps in their throats.

"This is good progress," The doctor said happily. "He responded to the visual tests, and he seems to be regaining brain function."

"What can we do?" Hikaru asked, speaking for the first time that morning. The doctor glanced at Haruhi.

"I think if you talk to him, that would do him the most good." The doctor replied. The host club nodded. "He will know he has people waiting for him to wake up, and that might speed up his recovery," The doctor smiled.

"So… he's okay?" Kaoru asked cautiously.

"Well, it's still hard to say for sure, but right now he's stable and regaining function. We still want to -oof!" He was cut off by Honey-senpai running past him and almost jumping onto Tamaki's bed. Mori-senpai held him back.

"TAMA-CHAN!" Honey-senpai cried, tears of relief spilling down his cheeks. Hikaru and Kaoru went to join the others at Tamaki's bed. The doctor turned back to Kyoya, the only one still there.

"We are going to be monitoring him constantly. There's still a high chance of another brain bleed so we have to watch for that." The doctor finished. Kyoya nodded.

"I've left my mobile phone number with the staff. Keep me notified on _everything._" Kyoya demanded. The doctor nodded firmly, understanding he could not sugar-coat things with Kyoya.

Almost all the doctors and nurses filed out of the room as Kyoya made his way over to Tamaki's bed. Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey-senpai were all talking animatedly to Tamaki's sleeping form. They had pushed some more morphine since Tamaki needed rest. Haruhi was still gripping Tamaki's hand firmly.

Kyoya crossed his arms as a small smile made it's way to his lips, and his eyes steeled with determination. Tamaki will get through this. He know's he will. Because Kyoya's tried everything in his power to get rid of the energetic blonde, and there's no way the idiot is going to leave without his permission.

And let's be clear. He _does not_ have his permission.

* * *

**AN: Hi! Sorry this chapter is so short (and so late), but I kinda lost inspiration. If anyone has any ideas for this story I'd love to hear them :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Kyoya!" Tamaki called. Kyoya's eyebrow twitched as it does every time the energetic blond's voice pierces through the air. _

"_I just discovered the most wonderful thing!" Tamaki cried as he skidded to a stop next to Kyoya. He held up a small box. It was filled with small erasers shaped like tiny milk cartons. "I found it at the commoner's supermarket! Isn't it so cute?!" Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses. "They make tiny milk for tiny animals! Or maybe they're for elves! Oh how cool would that be Kyoya?! Imagine if tiny elves were hidden everywhere giving you goodluck!" _

"_How do you know they give you good luck?" Kyoya interjected. He paused, he usually didn't entertain Tamaki's antics in a way that would prolong them. But he actually got a decent night's sleep because midterms were over. "For all you know they could bring you bad luck," Kyoya continued, but mentally face palmed. Now, Tamaki's never going to shut up. I guess 4 hours isn't really a decent night's sleep._

"_Bad luck?! How could you Kyoya!" Tamaki looked agast. "Who do think leaves the spare change in your coat pocket for you to find?!" Kyoya opened his mouth to reply, but Tamaki cut him off. "That's right, the tiny elves!"_

"_Actually, that spare change is never left there on purpose," Kyoya said, popping Tamaki's happy bubble. "It's just left there by the wearer of the coat as an absence of memory." The light glinted off his glasses and Tamaki pouted. _

"_Then who's the tiny milk for?" Tamaki whined. Kyoya smirked. Oops. He forgot to mention something._

"_That's not milk," Kyoya stated. Tamaki stared at him, uncomprehending. "It's erasers." Tamaki visibly deflated._

"_What?! They why do they look like milk cartons?" Tamaki complained._

"_Marketing." Was Kyoya's simple answer. Tamaki stared at the erasers as if they had committed a sin. He then grumbled incoherent words as he tossed them in the nearby garbage can and stalked away. Kyoya shook his head and, it may have been a trick of the light, but there seemed to have been a slight glimmer of a smile playing at the corners of Kyoya's lips._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyoya blinked blearily and rubbed his eyes, putting his glasses on. His neck was sore from sleeping in a chair all night. He glanced across the room at the sleeping blond. It's been a week since the injury. The host club hasn't reopened since, all the members visit Tamaki at least twice a day. Kyoya barely leaves the room. He has his school work brought to the hospital so the blond is never alone. Well, Kyoya says it's to make sure the nurses don't screw up, but everyone can see through that excuse.

Kyoya releases a sigh and gets up to check on Tamaki's health. He flips through the chart to see that nothing's changed in the last 2 hours. He sits back down in the chair and slowly dozes off again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Honey-senpai!" Tamaki's voice echoed down the long hallway. Mitsukuni Haninozuka turned around, his face brightening. He was just on his way to meet Takashi at his kendo class._

"_Tama-chan!" He chirped, Usa-chan's plush body snug in his arms. Tamaki slowed as he approached the small senior. _

"_I heard it was Usa-chan's birthday!" Tamaki said brightly. Honey-senpai's face broke out into a grin._

"_That's right it is!" Honey-senpai giggled. Not everybody acknowledged the pink rabbit the way Tamaki did. Tamaki smiled and pulled out a wrapped box from behind his back._

"_I got this for him," he said. Honey-senpai's eyes widened and he gingerly took the present from Tamaki. When he wrestled the wrapping paper off of it, and opened the lid, he started bouncing up and down with glee. Inside was a collection of small 'Usa-chan' sized plastic foods. _

"_I noticed Usa-chan never seems to finish his cakes at the host club. I thought it might be because the food always gets him dirty. This way he'll stay clean!" Tamaki commented on the presents' contents brightly. Honey-senpai looked up at him happily._

"_I love it! I mean he loves it! Thank you Tama-chan!" Honey-senpai was beyond happy. Tamaki's is the most considerate about his plush companion. Tamaki leaned down so he was eye-level with the bunny._

"_Happy birthday Usa-chan," he said sincerely. Honey-senpai giggled. Everyone passing in the hallway smiled at the sight. _

"_I have to go now, see you in the host club!" Tamaki patted the smaller boy's head. _

"_Bye, bye!" Honey-senpai yelled after him._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Honey-senpai roused from his afternoon nap and a chubby tears spilled down his cheek. Sniffing, he cuddled Usa-chan close and fell back into a restless sleep.

* * *

**AN: So, I have a bit of inspiration for the next couple chapters, but beyond that…. oh well, I'll find some...somewhere...**


End file.
